Star Wars: On the Run
by JohnDoesGumball
Summary: "I was a jedi, but that time has passed. Now, now i have to survive..." A thrilling tale of a jedi that survived the purge, and must now face the greatest challenge of all, surviving the Empire.
1. Chapter 1: The Purge

**Hey there guys and gals JDG here with a new story here. I hope you like it, please leave a review for me and tell me how im doing.**

The door opened suddenly and in walked 5 clones, 501st by the looks of their armor paint.

"Is there something wrong", I asked.

"Padawan Norian Dole you are under arrest for crimes against the new Empire", the leader said "and are to be immedietly executed."

"You cant do this", I responded.

"Im sorry sir but orders are orders,"

The clones then raised there guns, but were too slow, I had already grabbed my lightsaber and cut of their heads.

 _How could this be happening I thought as i ran throught the corridors of the Jedi Temple._

"You there halt", A clone soldier yelled at me as I ran by.

As he raised his blaster I used the force to push him out a window.

 _I have to make it to the commuications room to warn the other jedi._

The communications room was on the other side of the temple though, and it was full of clones.

 _I need to find a different route,_ __I thought as I looked up at the ventalation shaft.

 _Bingo!_

 **5 minutes of crawling later...**

"Up there in the ducts", a clone officer shouted to his troops "Fire at will."

I jumped down through the ducts and onto the officer, whom i then was forced to kill. The troopers opened fire on me but I was able to deflect there shots. After a brief fight I managed to take them out.

Right in front of me at the end of the hall was the communications room.

 _All most there_

When i was about ten feet from the door it opened up, revealing a familiar face.

"Thank goodness, Master Skywalker its good to see you," I exclaimed.

It was then I saw it, the fire in his eyes, the anger, the hate.

"No way."

I ignited my lightsaber and attacked him but he was to strong, he knocked me back and the next thing i knew i was flying out one of the temples windows...

To be continued...

 **So what did you guys think, please leave a review and see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2: 1313

**Here we are with Ch. 2 of On the Run, enjoy!**

 **No POV**

"Were now entering level 1313" The pilot said over the intercom,

 _1313_ a word that had come to mean home for a man named Nairon Elod

"Please grab any items brought on board before you leave"

As soon as he stepped out of the ship the smells immedietly hit him, the lack of fresh air.

But yet he was home.

* * *

 ** _Nairon's POV_**

 _Home sweet home,_ I thought as i stepped into my quaint little apartment. Sure it want the most luxurious place on Couracant, but there was more at stake here.

I walked over to the kitchen and set down my groceries that i had bought on ther surface.

Outside all you could see was thugs and lowlifes in the streets and allies.

 _Home_

The problem was the fact that this wasnt home, at least not my real home.

 _Its late I better get some rest,_ and with that it mind i climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **No POV**

The next morning Nairon was out to get some alcohol from the cantina to have on hand.

He got to the cantina and sat down at one of the stools.

"I'm going to need a bottle of your finest alcohol", he told the bartender.

"Alright"

As he looked around he sensed something strange about this boy who couldnt be more then fifteen sitting in a corner table alone.

His suspicions grew further when he saw 3 thugs walking torwards him.

* * *

 **Nairons POV**

They walked up to him and one of them said, "Do you have the money you owe us?"

"First no and second i dont owe you any money," the boy stated bravely.

 _Hes fairly brave_ Nairon thought _Something that could get him killed._

"Your a defient one arent you," the thug said.

He then snapped his finger and the other two thugs grabbed the boy and threw him.

They then proceeded to punch the boy in the gut.

Unable to watch this anymore Nairon stood up, and just as he did the lights suddenly went out.

There were a few screams and about ten seconds later the lights came and there standing in front of the boy was Nairon.

"Come with me."

 **And there you have it, chapter 2. Please leave a review and tell me how im doing. Also fav and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Alright here we are with Ch. 3 of "On the Run", Enjoy**

 **Nairons POV**

"Come with me" I said to the boy as i held out my hand to pull him up.

"Why should I come with you."

"Do you want to get shot?"

"Fair Point," and with that I pulled him up and we made for the exit.

As we were running down the street, we looked back and saw more thugs pooring out of the cantina.

"There they are, get them!"

And so the chase ensued, the 7 thugs pulled out blaster pistols and began firing.

"You see that Apartment at the end of the street?" I said to the boy who then nodded, "Go to it and tell them your with Nairon, they will lead you to my room.

The kid then ran off torwards the apartment.

* * *

 **Boy's POV**

 _How can I trust this stranger_ I thought as I ran towards his apartment complex.

Once got inside I turned around and looked out the window just in time to see the stranger pull out a blaster.

He fired two shots immedietly taking out two thugs.

One thug fired but the stranger dodged it quickly and fired a shot back killing the assailent.

During this time another one of the men snuck up behind him and knocked the blaster out of his hand.

The stranger quickly turned around an punched the thug, knocking him out.

One of the last two thugs ran torwards him with a knife, but before he could stab him, the stranger hit him on the head, knocked him out, took the thugs knife, and chucked it at the last thugs arm.

This last thug whinced in pain before running of into the streets.

The stanger walked up to me and said: "Lets head up to my room shall we."

* * *

 **Nairons POV**

"So who are you kid?" I said while pouring us glasses of tea.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait, first you tell me who you are."

"Fair enough" I said as I sat down and handed him a glass, "my name is Nairon Elod"

"Elod, thats a weird last name"

"Indeed it is" I said chuckling to my self, "Say would you mind if I did something quick."

"I suppose not, I mean i have nothing better to do."

"Alright, wait here."

I walked over to my cabinet, an pulled out a small needle.

"This will just hurt i tiny bit."

And with that I put the needle into his arm, waited for it to beed, pulled it out and plugged it into a computer I had.

"Interesting" I said as I read the results.

"What do you see" The boy said.

"Oh nothing, anyways you never told me what your name is."

"It Averall, know what my last name is."

"Where are your parents at?" I asked concerned.

"There dead." He said as he held back tears.

"Well you can sta-" I was interrupted by the door knocking.

"Hold on a second" I said as I walked up to the door.

When I opened the door I was greeted by a man in an Imperial Uniform.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Agent Jehick of Imperial Intelligence..."

* * *

 ***gasp* whats and Imperial Agent doing there, find out next time on Star Wars On the Run.**

 **Also please Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **-JDG**


End file.
